The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 5th in Happy Day's series. 10Rose fluff that doesn't have to be read in order due to lack of continuity. The Doctor takes Rose to the cinema only to end up with a confession.


5th in Happy Day's series - a collection of fluff where the Doctor and Rose are happy, they don't have to be read in order as they lack continuity

Disclaimed: I dont own doctor who or Moulin Rouge

Spoilers for Moulin Rouge

-------------------------------------------

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

The Doctor and Rose fumbled through the darkened aisle of the cinema, Rose was clutching a jumbo sized popcorn bucket and a jumbo sized diet coke, the Doctor was holding onto their tickets as they blindly stumbled down the steps looking for their seats. The film had already started and angry people were shushing them as the Doctor called out

'I can't see a blasted thing!'

'Where are we sitting?' Rose hissed back as she tripped on a foot sticking into the aisle, she turned around to glare at the old lady who held her finger to her lip as she pointed to the screen indicating for them to shut up.

'How should I know!' the Doctor loudly exclaimed – a dozen people shushed them again as Rose finally caught up with the Doctor who had been walking ahead despite having no idea where they were going.

'Look at the tickets!' Rose whispered exasperated as she nudged him with her elbow, she was carefully balancing the popcorn in the crook of her arm as she squinted at the tickets in the darkness

'Will you just sit down?' someone yelled out rudely, the Doctor looked up

'We're working on it mate!' he called back only to be greeted by an entire audience shushing them. The Doctor finally pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the tickets so its blue light shinned on the tiny pieces of card revealing where they should be sitting. Rose sighed and turned around

'You were going the wrong way!' she moaned

'How was I supposed to know!' he muttered as he followed her back up the steps, they finally reached their row and began to make their way along it upsetting numerous people who all glared at the as they passed in front blocking their view and knocking over their popcorn. Rose and the Doctor finally flung themselves down into their chairs and began to rearrange themselves. Finally when coats were removed, legs crossed, pop corn balanced and drinks slurped at they were settled. The Doctor grinned at Rose – this was his first date in a cinema, and he was more than slightly nervous. Rose beamed back at him then they both turned to the screen

'The woman I loved is dead' a cold voice rang out over the cinema. Rose's hands instantly moved to her mouth and the Doctor let out a sigh

'Well that's a cheery way to start' he muttered, Rose elbowed him in the ribs – hard.

'Shut up!' she whispered

'Yeah – shut up, some of us are actually trying to watch the film' someone called out from behind them. The both slowly sunk down into their seats not wanting to be recognised or shouted at.

'So what's this film about again?' the Doctor asked as strange men came onto the screen and began to sing

'The Moulin Rouge!' Rose exclaimed, the Doctor let out a sigh

'Now I've been there' he murmured as Rose raised an eyebrow

'You mean the place of whores and courtesans' she began before putting on a deep male voice ' A kingdom of night-time pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld?' she asked as she quoted the film. She saw the Doctor squirm as a dark blush took over his cheeks

'It wasn't like that' he replied. She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave his a knowing glance

'Course not' she sarcastically replied. The Doctor glared at her

'Seriously it wasn't' – I'd never…. do _that_' he told her truthfully 'I was helping out a friend'

Rose studied him for a moment

'Alright' she replied as she dug her hand into the popcorn box, the Doctors hand followed hers until he caught it between his hands and made her turn to look at him

'I'm telling the truth' he told her softly. Rose looked at his eyes for a moment then smiled softly

'I know you are' she whispered, they smiled at each other just losing themselves in each others eyes 'now let's just watch the film, I think we are starting to annoy people'

The Doctor watched Rose throughout the film as she smiled, losing herself in the magic of the film, love and the music. He loved to just watch her when she was happy, how her eyes sparkled with happiness and delight, how the skin around her eyes would bunch up, how her tongue would press against her lip as she watched waiting for what was going to happen next. He didn't care that he was missing the film for he was watching the most spectacular and beautiful thing in the world – his Rose. He grinned to himself as she beamed at the characters slowly falling in love with one another; he slid his hand onto Roses' lap and gently stroked her thigh looking for her hand. Rose grinned at him and she gently rested her fingers on his as she moved her head to rest on his shoulder, he raised one hand and wrapped it around her neck and left the other hand curled in her lap holding onto her hand tightly.

'I can completely connect with Christian' the Doctor murmured after a while

'Why's that?' Rose whispered softly

'Fighting for the woman he loves even though he knows death may be the consequence'

Rose beamed up at him, her eyes dancing with wonder and happiness, the Doctor grinned back down at her, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

'Oh Doctor' she whispered as her hands moved to his face, her fingertips tenderly pressing into his face, dancing across his skin. She pressed her nose to his and watched his eyes as they widened with shock then gleamed with contentment and excitement, she traced his jaw bone before she gently pressed her lips against his. The kiss began softly, each of them testing and tasting the other as their lips softly moved on each other. The Doctors hands dug into her hair and his fingers ran down her back sending goose bumps down her spine. She ruffled his hair between her fingers and ran her hand across his chest feeling his muscular body underneath his shirt and let out a small moan. She lost her self in the Doctors kisses as the soft music from the film played out them letting them escape into their own little reality – a reality they were jerked out of when a shower of popcorn was released over their heads along with the taunts of

'Ew! Get a room!'

Rose and the Doctor parted, both blushing slightly but still grinning at one another. They each brushed the popcorn out of their hair and off their clothes as they silently shook with laughter trying not giggle. When they both finally calmed down they managed to change their focus to the film still holding one another's hands – though neither of them were thinking of the film, they were both thinking of the passionate kiss that had just passed between them. Rose let out a satisfied sigh and let herself sink back into the worlds of the characters that played out before her, the Doctors' eyes gleamed in the darkness as he remember the feeling of having Rose pressed against his chest. He held her hand in the darkness never wanting to let go and he slowly allowed him self to be pulled into the magic of the movie.

'You've got to go on, Christian.' Satine's dying voice rang out over the cinema

'Can't go on without you, though.' Christian truthfully admitted as he tried not to cry

'You've got so much to give. Tell—tell our story, Christian.'

'No.'

'Yes. Promise me. Promise me. Yes. Yes. That way I'll—I'll always be with you'

The Doctor looked up to see tears streaming down Roses' faces, her hands were raised to her mouth and she silently shook as the lovers parted one final time in front of her. The Doctor felt a lump rise in his throat as Christian and Satine were torn apart by death – his heart stopped as he thought of losing Rose, of being parted from her like this, of her dying in his arms.

The Doctor looked at Rose who was frantically wiping her cheeks as she bit on her lip, she looked so worried and so heart broken that the Doctor knew it would kill him if he ever lost her. He stood up and took Roses' hands ignoring the people around him shouting as he blocked their view; the only thing he could focus on was Rose and what she meant to him.

'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'

Christian's heartbreaking words rang out over the cinema fuelling the Doctor along, her tugged Roses hand so that her attention was drawn to him, she parted her lips in a silent question

'Rose… I love you' the Doctor told her – his voice cracking. Rose's mouth dropped open and she forgot all the sadness of the film as she watched the love of her life standing before her

'Doctor…' she murmured not knowing what to say. He watched he waiting for her to say something back because he knew that their lives together couldn't end without him telling her that she was his everything, that she was his reason for living. She didn't need to answer him for he could see the answer in her eyes as she slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she beamed at him with all the love in the world and tenderly pressed her lips to his

'I love you too' she whispered for his ears only. He couldn't describe the torrent of emotions that poured through him as he lifted Rose up into his arms and swirled her around savouring the touch of her

'I'll love you till the end of time' he promised her

'Come what may' she replied as she lost herself in his kiss – one of many that were to come. There was no where in the entire universe she would rather be than standing in a crumbling down movie theatre of London, listening to Moulin Rouge as she kissed the love of her life. This, Rose thought, this was happiness, because it was true – the greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


End file.
